Voices in a Most Silent Town Ever
by NamelessForNow
Summary: A collection of the oneshots, dedicated to every SH game except Origins and its main characters. Now complete.
1. Searching

_Author's Note:_**Hi!Well, I'm in such mood to write my favourite angst...(evil smile) I wonder, why there is such a little number of angsty fics in Silent Hill section? So I've decided to create a series of angsty oneshots about our well-known SH characters. Their thoughts, feelings, impressions, desires... confessions, if you want. They are quite simple but I just feel I needed to write them.**

**Every oneshot is dedicated to the one SH game and its main character and is written from his/her POV. The first one is dedicated to Harry and SH1. There are two next fics dedicated to James and Heather. I'm planning to update soon and include Henry and Alex's oneshots - SH4 and Homecoming accordingly.**

**Well...wish me good luck and don't forget about reviewing! :DDD ﻿﻿﻿Reviews are my bread, water and air.**

* * *

_**Game: Silent Hill**_

_**Character: Harry Mason**_

* * *

_Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
Trying to make ends meet  
You're a slave to money then you die  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
You know the one that takes you to the places  
where all the veins meet yeah  
(The Verve - "Bittersweet Symphony" )_

* * *

Sometimes I feel lost.

If you ask me why, I won't be able to answer. I'm empty inside. I'm a bad writer with all bad stories, and it is a mystery for me, why people buy and read my books. I'm a widower, and I know I will never be happy again with any woman after my beloved wife has passed away. I'm just one more Harry Mason among hundreds or, perhaps, thousands of other Harry Masons in the world. And I feel that I'm the most unlucky Harry Mason you could ever imagine.

Oh damn, no. In addition to all this, I'm a liar._ I'm lucky, very lucky Harry Mason._ I'm a father for my Cheryl. My beautiful, tender, little Cheryl. She's not my biological daughter, but I could never love my own child as I love her. And I will bring her up. I will protect her. I'll do everything to make my precious girl happy.

Well...yes, I feel lost. But something tells me, that things aren't so bad...at least, until I have Cheryl.

Now she is sitting next to me. Sleeping, actually. I'm smiling, looking at that drawing album she is pinning to herself like the most important thing in her little world. I want to believe that it's the important thing to her, because it's my present for her birthday. Try to guess, what is that quite scary image on the cover, which ve-e-e-ery remotely resembles a human? Oh yeah, it's me. Of course, I'm kidding. I'm really sure that picture is a little masterpiece.  
And I'm really proud that it was me who Cheryl decided to draw first. Especially I like these enormous glasses, which are supposed to be mine...

I'm smiling again.

_The night is so dark_, or is it just my tired brain forces to think that it's so dark? We've gone since the morning, and I need to rest. I hope it will be possible when we come to Silent Hill.

_Silent Hill._ I wonder, why Cheryl asked me to go there...To the place when she was found by my wife and me. To the place when she, I believe, was born.

No, I shouldn't think about that. Cheryl is my beloved daughter, and it doesn't matter, what past she has.

The colors are changing. _Strange._ Everything is grey, diffuse. And I don't remember when the night was so dark. I need to sleep...

_Damn, what is that shadow on the road..._

A..._a girl_?..What is she doing..._here..._

_Cheryl!.._

* * *

This nightmare seems to be endless. I have trapped to him of not by my own volition. It's Alessa's will...

What do you want from me and my daughter, Alessa?_ Let us go._ Let me find Cheryl and leave this town forever. I will never disturb you, I will never even think of you. You'll be able to do whatever you want to do. Just let us go.

I want to find Cybil as soon as I can. Somehow, the thought that she is alive and safe, and I can see her at least one more time, calms me down.

You're a fool, Harry. It's impossible to be in safe _here_. There is a monster on every corner, on your every step. The worst thing is_ you can't see him in darkness._ Only a radio and a flashlight save me from my sudden, certainly loathsome death. Yes, from now the radio is my most important find in this bloody, mad and dark place.

The darkness retreats. It's light again, but it's not a day, no. _There is no border between a day and a night in Silent Hill._ And a day doesn't bring facilitation. I can't relax; I must keep on searching for my Cheryl.

And I will find her. I don't care what plans you have about us, Alessa. I will find my daughter.


	2. Waiting

_Author's Note:_**Hooray! The oneshot # 2 is coming!**

**It's dedicated to SH2 (damnit, the best game in my life...) and James.**

**This oneshot is special for me, cause... khem... erm... well, it's my first attempt to describe sex... well, sexual themes... well, sexual hints... =^****_****^= But it went out too romantic, and I'm disappointed. :(**

**Anyway, the pairing introduced here is one of my most favourite ones. And the game is wonderful. And...**

**Well... Here we go.**

* * *

**_Waiting_**

**_Game: Silent Hill 2_**

**_Character: James Sunderland_**

* * *

_It's not a second__  
__  
__Seven seconds away,__  
__  
__Just as long as I stay.__  
__  
__I'll be waiting.__  
__  
__It's not a second__  
__  
__Seven seconds away,__  
__  
__Just as long as I stay.__  
__  
__I'll be waiting._

_(Youssou N'dour - "Seven Seconds Away")_

* * *

She's not getting better. I see the alarm in her face every morning. And all I want to is to understand, what's going on.

'James, don't worry about me so much. It's a cold, nothing more.' She is saying to me.

'A husband is supposed to worry about his wife.' I'm trying to smile without assurance, that this smile is natural.

'Oh yeah, otherwise you'll have some problems with me...' Mary's laughing. Mary, I adore your laugh..._but why your eyes are sad when you're laughing?_

I want to comfort her somehow, but that weird distance between us grows.

No, wait._ A distance?_ It's just _a cold_, right?

Without any thoughts in my mind, I pull her to myself and start to kiss.  
She steps aside with the pleased, but quite confused expression on her face.

'W-what are you doing?..'

'Do you really need any explanations what I'm doing?' Now it's my turn to laugh.

'Don't make me red.' She is smiling slightly, but her smile is such pale, practically unnoticeable. And tired.

'You're such tense. All the time. I would say it's scaring me a little.'

'Are you scared _of me?_'

She's joking...Of course, _she's joking._ _I'm not scared of you, honey. I love you, I want you..._

_ I'm just worrying about you, like every husband worries about his wife._

We stand still for a moment, looking at each other's eyes. Then we share a new kiss, more passionate than previous.

She always reads the desire in my eyes so clearly. So simple. We don't need words for it, I guess...

I pull her to myself very, very tight and whisper to her ear:  
'I want to feel you. To know there's really nothing to worry about.'

All my next words dissolve somewhere - in touches, kisses, caresses, in our hard breath. Mary's body is slightly trembling in my hands - the most beautiful feeling I've ever known.

* * *

Laura's gone.  
Eddie doesn't seem to be anywhere.  
Angela is somewhere in the town looking for her mother...perhaps, not alive any longer.  
Maria...is dead.  
_And me..._

I'm still here, somewhere in the center of Silent Hill, in Brookhaven Hospital - one of the most famous town's buildings. What an irony for the town - to be famous by the psychiatric hospital.

However, Silent Hill is actually famous by being a popular resort town...

_Resort town. Damn resort town._ It takes everything from me.

But it gives me something very important - a chance to find Mary. To begin my life again.

Or just to ask her to forgive me and to be with her.

Silent Hill Historical Society is waiting for me. I don't already wonder what surprises, fears, pain, monsters, finds, losses are expecting for me there. The note on the table in front of me mentions about some abyss in that place..._Abyss?_ Darkness. Emptiness.

I'm not scared of any abyss. My mind has become itself a complete abyss since some moment. I just have to go there.  
Mary is waiting for me somewhere in this town.


	3. Returning

_Author's Note:_ **The oneshot #3 to your attention, dear readers. Dedicated to SH3 and Heather. Strange, but I haven't planned to make it so sad... furthermore, it's shorter... moreover, it includes some rough language. Hm.**

**Well, I love Heather, this brave and strong girl.**

**I'm planning to add oneshots for Henry and Alex soon, as I've mentioned, so just let me know what you're thinking about this fic. Your opinions just give me inspiration :)**

* * *

**_ Returning_**

**_Game: Silent Hill 3_**

**_Character: Heather Mason _**

* * *

_So I can't trust myself anymore,_

I'm dying again, I'm going under.

Drowning in you, I'm falling forever,

I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream

Scream at me, I'm so far away,

I won't be broken again.

I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under.

_( Evanescence - "Going Under")_

* * *

__

Oh God, it was a stupid idea - to fall asleep in the "Happy Burger". I often sleep there. Dad doesn't approve it a lot. He says I've already had the terrible bags under my eyes. Yeah, when I'm looking in the mirror, I assure my appearance is awful.

_Shit,_ I don't like the mirrors. All my nightmares are related to the mirrors somehow...

No, it's not right time to remember all that crap which comes to me in my sleep.

I have to call Dad up. Well...he told me to buy something for him..._Glasses, I guess?_ With his writer's profession his sight has become really bad. Certainly, I've forgotten about the glasses.

'Dad, it's me.'

_Oh crap, is it my voice?!_ Bad case. It's good I've left off smoking; otherwise it would be even worse.

I feel someone's look right at me._ Gr-r-r-e-e-eat._

A detective Douglas Cartland... What a nice meeting,really. But I have to go now, a detective Douglas Cartland. I'm very,_ very_ busy. Sorry.

_Holy crap, what does he want from me?!_ I don't want to talk neither about me, nor about my childhood._ Especially about_ my childhood. Get off, an old pervert.

_Charming._ It appears I have no place to hide from the detective except the toilet. Oh, how nice.

Something bright and unusual comes into my notice. Something on the mirror. _Damn, again the goddamn mirrors._

Well...what the hell is _that_?

A red round sign with a lot of letters and symbols inside of it. It's difficult and...well, beautiful in some way... Could it be possible that I have seen it before?

Weird. _I haven't._ Obviously, I haven't.  
_Aw, my head...Hurts..._

* * *

Daddy, you're a liar. You've lied to me so cruelly. You've promised you'll be here for me forever and then you've simply passed away.  
You left me to fight with my past all alone.

And in spite of that, I still love you. I love you so much, Dad...why you...

That spots of your blood, which have absorbed in my jacket -_ they have absorbed right into my heart._

Now I leave. I'm going to Silent Hill to meet my past face to face. Claudia said,that everything began _there_, in Silent Hill.

I need to understand, _what_ began in Silent Hill, Dad. I need to understand Vincent's words about me.

_And yes, I will kill her._ She has killed you, and I'll kill her. You see, Dad, it's just very simple.

And then I'll return. I promise._ Promise._


	4. Misunderstanding

_Author's Note:_ **Here it goes, the oneshot # 4, which is dedicated to SH4:The Room and Henry. What can I say about this is that this oneshot has managed to be pretty dark and - hooray!- a little slashy by the end, in my opinion. Poor Henry. It's just his doom to appear in slashy fanfics with Walter. Heh, it was my first attempt in slash (VEEEEERY slight slash). Wow, I get more and more experience, while writing these series...**

**Pleeeeease, leave me a review. It's so sad when you can't guess what people think about your work :(**

**I guess, the Alex-dedicated oneshot will come out in the nearest future.**

* * *

_** Misunderstanding**_

_**Game: Silent Hill 4**_

_**Character: Henry Townshend**_

* * *

_I can't escape this hell,__  
__So many times I've tried.__  
__But I'm still caged inside,__  
__Somebody get me through this nightmare,__  
__I can't control myself._

_(Three Days Grace - "Animal I Have Become") _

* * *

Someone, help me. I'm here. I need your help. Henry Townshend from room 302 needs your help.

Why don't you hear me? Why on earth does no one hear me... I can't escape, can't leave my flat. I have been a prisoner for five days...or more...no, exactly five days. Something mad has been going on for five days and still going on.

I feel no hunger, no thirst, and no natural necessities. All I feel is necessity to understand, why this has happened to me. But this necessity weakens with every minute of my being. Not life, but being. Existing, well. I can name you my state by every word except the word "life".

I'm trying to watch what's going on outside the room 312. I'm looking at the people through the window. I'm listening to the radio. I'm peeking out through a door peep-hole in order to see my neighbors. Sometimes I see Eileen. But however much I yelled, knocked a door, there is no fucking sense. She doesn't hear me, nobody hears me. I wonder if someone knows that I actually still exist in the world.

And I have nightmares, hellish nightmares. Certainly, I'm always dying in each of them. I've never had the nightmares before...

What the hell?! Why should I go through it?!

Yes, I have these flashes of fury sometimes, and it's so unusual for me. My friends would surprise if they saw me like that. Henry is the calmest person in the world.

Friends...phah...I don't have friends. Except the superintendant Frank Sunderland, maybe. However, he's more my acquaintance, than a friend. And he doesn't know that I'm confined in my home, too.

Please, help me. Let me out. Let me out from my flat.

* * *

The most terrible murderer you could ever imagine is lying in front of me, bleeding. He is dying. He will pass away in a minute, possibly in a few minutes.

I'm looking at him and can't believe that he has been the reason of that hell which I have got in. Was it him or not?..

Walter Sullivan looks pathetic. He was horrific once, but now he is just pathetic.

Forgive me, Walter. You're not ever gonna to see your mother.

Damnit, I'm going crazy. I'm asking for forgiveness the person, who doesn't deserve any fucking forgiveness himself.

He's trying to say something.  
'Mom...mom...'

All is over. For him. I'm not sure if all is over for me.

Ridiculous - a Receiver of Wisdom has appeared to be such a fool. The mad fool, who is going to regret about what he has done. He had killed the worst enemy he had ever met, but he's not glad. Absolutely.

A part of me has just died. Died along with Walter.


	5. Unexpected

_Author's Note:_ **Hi-hi-hi! The last fic in my collection is completed now. It's dedicated to Alex and SH:Homecoming which I still love in spite of again, it's pretty angst. (Yeah, it wasn't very easy to describe the thoughts of dumb Alex... :) But I think that his story is really good for writing angsty things. It's quite inspiring for writing angst. )**

**I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**The song in the fic that Alex is listening to is "Soldiers Orders" by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn from SH:Homecoming OST. (genius...the actual song is playing in the actual moment in the actual game...:) )**

**The last point - where are reviews?! (He-he, I can be annoying and obstinate too! :p Don't offend. :) ) **

* * *

**_Unexpected_**

**_Game: Silent Hill:Homecoming_**

**_Character: Alex Shepherd_**

* * *

_Feel like I'm stoned,__  
__Wanna be alone, just for a while, unknown.__  
__Weeks on the road a long way from home,__  
__Just shut off the phone.__  
__  
__And you say I'll heal you, __  
__I'll always be yours.__  
__And you say I'll kill you, if I do something wrong._

_  
__(The Rasmus - "First Day of My Life")_

* * *

I have to forget. These nightmares have to stop mocking at me every night.  
_I'm going home, I'm almost there, and I'll soon see familiar, loving faces..._

_Oh shit, not again._ I'm waking up with a frightened scream on my lips. The driver looks at me almost interested and almost sympathetic. Almost. I have a foolish feeling as if he knows more about my nightmares than I know myself.

"Nightmares?" His voice is almost calm._ What a strange guy._ (However, perhaps, he is thinking the same thing about me right now.)

"Yeah..." I'm pressing my face against the cold window flowed. The driver is turning on the music.

_**"It started long before me…**_

**I never saw it coming…**

**The distance, the promise…**

**A state of isolation…"**

_Bloody hell,_why on earth I have such feeling that this song is all about me. At least, it seems to be. I'm closing my eyes and listening to the music. I still want to sleep. Maybe, I have already felt asleep.

Something forces me to open my eyes. Something strange is outside the window, and I can't realize what. Oh yeah, I've understood. For some reason it's very foggy. Shepherd's Glen has never been famous for a good and sunny weather, but it has never been such foggy as well. A fog is Silent Hill's typical feature...

Hm, I wonder why I think about Silent Hill, not about Glen. Glen is my hometown. There is my home...my family...Elle...

Oh no. When I think about Elle, a really stupid smile appears on my face even without my will. I guess I've really missed her. I've missed Josh and Mom, and...well, I've missed everyone. The only problem is that I don't exactly feel absolutely happy from the fact I'm returning.

**_"The answer is drowning, this pain will last forever."_**

* * *

_"You've been gone too long."_

Mom's words wound me like a knife. Neither the strict terms of the army nor the worst happenings of the war could prepare me for that I've just found out in my own house.  
Josh is gone. Father is gone. Mom is ill. Even now I'm looking at her and still can't recognize her.

I feel something really bad is going on. Something very, very, _VERY_ bad.  
_You haven't imagined your homecoming like THAT, have you, Alex? Huh?_

All I want now is to force my way through Mom's conscious. She hasn't told me everything, I know. It's obviously not enough.  
But Mom doesn't look like a woman who was waiting her son from the war, has missed him very much and now completely happy that he had returned healthy and unharmed. I'm not sure that she is my mother and I am her son.

Maybe, only Josh would be truly happy to see me. And Elle. But Josh has disappeared and I don't know where I can find Elle. _I'm so fucking lucky, yeah..._

Back to yourself, Alex. It's time to start searching for Josh. It's high time to find at least somebody. Glen is turning into _something_...well, something I wouldn't like to imagine better.


End file.
